


你是京城五月天  15.🌸

by 1478058153



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478058153/pseuds/1478058153
Summary: 催吐主播辫儿与白领馕的北京爱情故事是好久不见的五月天啊！🌸打滚求排面//
Relationships: 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	你是京城五月天  15.🌸

**Author's Note:**

> 其他章节我会在这几天陆续发上来，这只是个小存档，先前的14章我在LOFTER上已经发完了，想看的话可以搜我的ID“lof拖更大赛冠军选手-二两”

#  
今天是张云雷轮休的日子，杨九郎难得的没有加班，开会的节奏也不自觉的提快了不少，公司上下早就习惯了他半个月一抽风的做派，一致表示：要不经理夫人干脆不要上班了。  
冬天的北京天黑的很早，六点刚过的街道被黄橙的路灯与路边小店的各色灯光笼罩，干硬的风穿过光影也柔软了不少。杨九郎关上车门把冻到关机的手机凑近了空调暖风，折腾了半天终于摁亮了屏幕，与张云雷的对话框还停留在中午问人起没起床。  
估计不是在听歌就是看戏，连男朋友都不顾不上，想着人盘腿抱着西瓜在暖气开得很足的家里悠闲自在，杨九郎心里酸得很，但还是翻了一圈用张云雷的名字命名的备忘录档案，拐向了他念叨最多的那家肉饼店。  
北京的夜生活五彩斑斓，晚高峰的马路却是望不见边际的一片红色，折腾了总共五环，经历了一步灯步步灯的考验，到家路边已经是八点多了，拔出车钥匙的那一刻杨九郎感觉刚走了一趟京沪高速。一直放在车里的保温饭盒落在了家里厨房阳台上，杨九郎只得把肉饼袋子捂在怀里，两手捂着西装外套的样子在那段没有路灯的小路上赚了不少回头率。  
杨九郎一路边缩着脖子边想着必须赶紧说服张云雷跟他从这个连围栏都没有的老旧社区搬出去，拐了好几个消失在夜色里的弯路才终于走到单元门前，习惯性地眯起眼睛抬头望一眼却发现那个总是挡着淡蓝的窗帘，透着安安静静的光亮的窗口今天一片漆黑。想到张云雷不上班时很少出门，也没有什么朋友，杨九郎不由得加快了上楼的脚步，也忘了抱怨这个凹凸不平的水泥楼梯与生锈的扶手。  
四楼的拐角腾出一只手掏出沾上了一股肉饼味道的手机，拨通那个按了“1”后第一个弹出来的号码，却在头顶听到了熟悉的铃声。几步跨到顶楼，果然看见蹲在楼道口只穿着一件衬衫和薄薄一层睡裤的张云雷，慌忙抬头的人撞上杨九郎的眼睛，两人就这么举着手机愣了五秒。  
#  
“你干嘛呢？”  
“这不是，下楼扔垃圾忘带钥匙了嘛，邻居又都不认识。”张云雷悻悻地陪着笑脸凑到门口等着人翻着衣兜找钥匙串。  
“那就不会给我打个电话？”杨九郎把手上的电脑包和肉饼袋子都撂在地上从上衣翻到裤子。  
见张云雷不搭话，身边的人有点急了：“是不是又怕打扰我？说了多少遍了，你到底什么时候能把我真的当你男朋友？怎么这么麻烦？”  
“我没有。”张云雷急着辩解，却又找不出什么反驳的词，声音也带了点委屈。  
“可算找到了”杨九郎与生锈老旧的门锁做着激烈的斗争，又怕把钥匙弄断在里面，突然觉得这道门与他和张云雷现在的情景有着异曲同工之妙。  
“等多久了？”  
“没多久。”扑面而来的暖气让张云雷直接打了个哆嗦。  
杨九郎把东西拎进来看人站在门口没反应就顺手摁亮了灯，张云雷在突然光亮的刺激里眯了眯眼睛，直到被捏住脸蛋转过头好像才从梦中醒来：“嗯？”  
“嘴唇都冻紫了，没多久？”  
杨九郎把手里的袋子往桌子上随便一扔，带着人换了鞋坐在沙发上就着面对面的姿势吻下去。  
不同于每个早晨吻在额头的温柔，窝在一起看电影时亲在面颊的亲昵，张云雷第一次面对这样带着强烈侵略性的接吻，本能的往后躲，对面的人顺势压过来，丝毫没有停下的意思。无畏的挣扎了两下也就只剩半躺在沙发里承受的份。  
冻得发白的脸蛋渐渐透出一层薄红，二人周围的空气也逐渐升温，杨九郎在张云雷要喘不过气那一秒才松开他，双手支撑在他身侧，两根手指摩挲着右耳的轮廓，炽热目光正对着人的眼睛，张云雷脑中蹦出一个词：饿虎扑食。  
努力抑制住心跳加速下颤抖的声线：“你...唔!”话还没出口就被下一个更热烈的吻堵回去，接下来的事情也没什么好问的了，张云雷渐渐掌握呼吸节奏后也仰起头开始回应下一次的接吻。  
突然的主动还带着一点生涩，杨九郎抬起身子笑了一下，轻吻上身下人的嘴角。张云雷还有点没反应过来的发愣就被打横捞起来，突然悬空的感觉让他整个人偎在杨九郎怀里，伸手紧紧拽着人衬衫衣领。  
#  
到底还是到了床上，宽松的长裤被丢在地板上，光着的两条腿有点凉，红着脸的小孩支起身子抬脸冲解着衣扣的杨九郎讨一个深吻。  
又一次被压在身下，两具年轻的身体贴在一起，几乎可以听到对方结实的心跳。呼吸喷在少年耳边，放低了的声音刺激着耳蜗，激得人微微颤抖，“可以吗？”  
#  
两人确定关系的时间不短，拥抱接吻也从来没有少过，但一直没有做到最后一步，真到了这种时候，张云雷觉得这张睡了两年多的床如此陌生，期待混着紧张，心跳越来越快。  
没有开口回答，只是深吸一口气，往身侧蹭了一点在人怀里钻的更深。  
身下人的默许给二人周围多添了几分情欲，身上衬衫的第三颗纽扣被解开时张云雷拦住杨九郎还欲向下的右手:“别...别全解。”  
杨九郎被少年害羞的模样逗笑:“好好好。”  
从睫毛到锁骨到腰窝再到脚腕，手指拂过人身上所有的敏感带，画圈打转再温柔的亲吻，杨九郎最后牵过张云雷仍是冰凉的手在那颗他时常留恋的痣边覆上吻痕时，张云雷的耳尖早就红的像是能滴出血来。  
#  
杨九郎顺着人的脖子一路吻下去，“嗯...”舌尖触到锁骨时张云雷口中溢出细小的一声呻吟。反应过来的人红着脸，低头悄悄抬手捂在嘴上。  
杨九郎见状握住人的手腕把胳膊带开，附在张云雷耳边轻声说:“舒服了就叫出来”，末了又舔了舔人发烫的耳垂，引得张云雷伸手环住杨九郎的脖颈把身子凑的更近。  
下身最后一层布料被褪掉，两条细白的腿微微颤抖，手指进入的温柔，尽最大可能减少了痛感，但异物入侵的感觉还是让人不安地往床垫里躲，两扇轻颤的睫毛像两只欲飞的蝴蝶。杨九郎一手绕到身下揉着人腰窝一手耐心的做着扩张，张云雷也从先前的不适应慢慢到迎着人手指挺腰。  
看着人嫩白的身子透出红来，呼吸逐渐加重，杨九郎也放松下来，两根手指并行更加急切地探索，“啊...”终于在扫过体内一块软肉时张云雷忍不住叫出了声，尾音拐了几个弯撩的人心直痒。

杨九郎并不想在第一次捉弄人，微微用了点力反复擦过那块凸起，却只换来几声鼻音愈重的闷哼。停下手上动作抬头看到张云雷死命咬着嘴唇涨红着脸，俨然一副纯情少年模样，两条腿却忍不住分的更开的样子给人又添了几分色气。杨九郎俯下身用舌头撬开人牙关，舔掉干裂的嘴唇上几滴血珠的同时手指狠狠碾过那一点，身下人的音调瞬间拔高：“啊！你别...别碰那了。”  
“哎，叫出来才好听嘛。”边说着边又加了一根手指开拓着不断分泌肠液的甬道，有意无意的擦过敏感点，逗得人一阵颤栗后用手指按住那块软肉反复按摩，不断渗出的粘液沾湿了人的手掌，身下乖乖承受的人挺起腰攀上杨九郎的肩膀，细小的呻吟声都留在耳边。  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼...啊...你别弄了...不行...”张云雷把头在杨九郎颈间埋得更深，声音也抖的更厉害，身下的肠液顺着手指滴滴答答的淌下来，杨九郎知道他得了趣，加重了手上的力道，左手也握住人前端随着身后的节奏撸动，没弄几下就让人细着嗓子交代在了手心。  
#  
沉浸在高潮余韵中的张云雷微闭着眼睛不时颤栗，窝在杨九郎怀里小口喘气。杨九郎吻了吻汗湿的额角，起身从床头抽了两张纸草率地擦了擦手，拉开最底层的柜门，把准备了好几周的东西拿出来。侧躺在床上的人睁大了眼睛盯着他拆开包装：“你....”  
“你什么你，还不是怕哪天擦枪走火再伤着你。”  
润滑液在掌心捂热就往人身下探去，张云雷在杨九郎低头戴套的时候伸手攥紧了床单，合上眼睛不敢抬头。杨九郎半跪在床上抬起人的下巴：“干嘛一副英勇就义的样子，又不逼你。”  
尽管对自己做的前戏很满意，但未经人事的地方还是窄的可怜，“肯定会有点疼，受不住就说啊”  
“嘶..."杨九郎才进了一点张云雷就直往后躲，卡在开头让两人都不好受，出了一身汗，不敢大口呼吸的撑在原点。“你太紧张了，放松点就好了。”杨九郎揽过人的后背顺着脊梁骨一下一下的捋着，吻上人清凉的嘴唇分散张云雷的注意力，身下又使了几分力气往里探了探 ，软肉被一寸一寸的撑开。  
“不行，九郎，疼...”眼见着把人的眼泪都逼出来几滴，塌着腰，反手拽着床单不住地摇头，眼看着这场性爱给他带来的痛苦大于快感太多，杨九郎心生不忍：“实在疼的话我们就不做了，下次再说吧好么。”张云雷眼里噙着泪珠咬着嘴唇不说话，杨九郎伸手安慰性地揉了一把身下小孩汗湿的头发，“那我出来。”  
杨九郎说完扶着人的腰就往后退，却被拉住手腕猛地一拽，“别...”，张云雷抬起身子往前一挺腰直接让杨九郎整根没入，“嘶...啊...”被整个撕裂的痛感让人伏在杨九郎肩头浑身发抖，连呼吸也调整不稳，杨九郎瞬间被温热包围，肠壁被开拓好的软肉湿哒哒的裹上来，爽的他头皮发麻，却也着实被张云雷这么一下吓得够呛，忍着把人按倒大干一番的冲动，赶紧搂住张云雷瘦削的肩膀轻拍：“你干什么？在这跟我逞什么强啊，不会好好说话吗？”  
侧过头看见人脸上挂着汗珠，眼睛湿漉漉的望着他就顿时软下心来，搂着人一下一下地吻去泪痕，过了一会才开口问：“还疼吗？”  
“不...不疼了”  
“那你放松，我轻点，好么？”  
“嗯”  
折腾了半天杨九郎早就硬的发涨，身下少年略带娇羞倔强的脸，格外紧致的甬道都带着极大的催情效果，一把捞过人细长的腿搭在自己腰间开始温柔的抽送。  
被疼痛和紧张占领的身体也逐渐在安抚中放松下来，杨九郎把攥着床单的手拉开，手指握在手心里压在头顶的床板上。张云雷的喘息声慢慢加重，时不时溢出几声满足的轻哼。  
看着张云雷缓过劲来开始享受被顶弄的感觉，杨九郎下身也加快了抽送的速度。“九郎...嗯哈...你慢点...别进那么深。”张云雷被顶的话也拼不完整，心跳加速让脸上又飞了几片红晕，腿却不经意缠的更紧了点也开始迎着人的动作往前送腰。  
杨九郎感受到身下人的小动作轻轻一笑：“这会子可由不得你了。”张云雷仰起脸笑着抬腿用脚跟在杨九郎后背上轻轻划过，刚刚还一副青涩模样的小孩仰起头吻在杨九郎喉结上，趴在他耳边小声呢喃：“那就还要，哥哥？”  
艹，最后一线理智崩断，掰开人的手心十指交扣，终于大开大合地抽送起来，美人勾人的眼神，耳边断断续续的娇吟，堪比最烈的春药。被压在身下的人随着顶弄的节奏挺身，情迷意乱间“九郎，哥哥”的瞎唤，一把唱歌的好嗓子叫起床来百转千回，狭窄温热的甬道让人再没心思顾得上张云雷迷糊间喊得几声“不行”，木床咿呀作响，不大的房间被淫靡的水声填满，白墙上交叠的影子海浪般起起伏伏，顶进去是“嗯”，抽出来是“啊”，半脱半穿的白衬衣挂在二人胸口间摩擦，给身体带来更多刺激性的快感。  
欢愉潮水般涌来在体内一波一波炸裂开，张云雷在神志完全抽离身体前细声尖叫着又射了一次，身后支撑的手臂抖个不停，强挺着疲软的腰抬脸讨了一个霸道的吻，杨九郎一只手捧着身下小人的脸，两人都不甘示弱，难舍难分地亲到杨九郎狠狠顶了几下掐着人的细腰也达到顶点。  
#  
刚打算松开人退出去，却看见张云雷合着的眼睛顺着泛红的眼尾流下两行泪，喉咙间溢出压抑的呜咽，收不住地抽搭起来。从相识到恋爱这么久了，杨九郎从未见张云雷这样哭过，再难再苦也就是憋着眼泪染着哭腔逞强，看着人躺在身下眼泪像断了线的珠子一颗一颗往下掉，哭的越来越委屈，杨九郎有点发慌地伸手给人抹眼泪。  
“怎么了这是？我刚才那几下做狠了？”  
张云雷哭的顾不上讲话，胳膊弯在头顶眼泪也不擦，杨九郎进也不是退也不是，尴尬的在人体内停着不敢动，只能伸手把张云雷捞在怀里不着边际的哄着：“怎么了？弄疼了是吗？对不起对不起，我错了，别哭了好不好？”  
“九郎...”怀里的人不敢放开嗓子，小口倒着气轻声叫着，猫儿似的。  
“哎在呢在呢，委屈着了是不是，是我不好，我错了，想哭就哭出声，你别憋着。”细听起来，和哄人叫床的语气几乎一样。  
被抱起来的姿势让杨九郎进入的更深，墙上两人相连的影子颇有戏剧性，张云雷紧紧靠在人身上，两腿缠在人的腰间，呼出的气息喷在杨九郎颈后，眼泪顺着脊梁骨往下流，听着杨九郎也不知道自己什么意思的安慰，只是不住地摇头好像要把这辈子的委屈都哭干净了似的，嗓子抽搭的一口气没倒上来，呛的连连咳嗽。  
张云雷的胃被做吃播那几个月折磨的落下了病根，不管后来怎么养着，也经常会突然犯恶心想吐，今天前前后后折腾了两个多小时，哭的脑袋发晕，还落下一顿饭，杨九郎怕他胃里难受，赶紧把人转过来伸手凑在张云雷嘴边：“怎么回事？又恶心了是不？想吐就吐出来。”  
看着眼前人和小孩子似的，越是关心越委屈，连着咳嗽了几声真的反胃起来，奈何一小天没吃什么东西身子又虚的很，只能靠在杨九郎怀里干呕。  
“听话，我先出来啊。”杨九郎撑起张云雷满是泪痕的脸抹了两把，抬手给他虚扶着，慢慢退出来给套子打个结扔掉就慌忙回来半跪在床边哄人。  
“和我做爱就这么难受？还怕我不对你负责吗？”  
张云雷搂着被角自顾自流泪，抽搭了半天才憋出一句：“不是。”  
“那是又想起来我哪句话说重了？还是哪不舒服？”  
“没有。”张云雷气还是喘不太匀，稍微眨眨眼就还是有眼泪淌出来，急着摇头解释。  
杨九郎怕人再晕，赶紧捏着张云雷的脸蛋靠在自己肩上：“行了行了，那为啥哭？”  
“不知道...”  
杨九郎也不知道怎么回事，好像预感到张云雷会这么回答似的，虽然不意外，还是无奈的笑了一下：“当你是绛珠仙草还泪来了呢，嗯？妹妹？”  
怀里的人噗嗤一声，破涕为笑，娇嗔地抬眼瞄了他一眼。  
见张云雷没事了，杨九郎心里松了一口气，又搂着人哄了一会问：“舒服吗？”，张云雷点点头把脸埋在杨九郎胸口不好意思抬眼。  
“还疼不疼？”杨九郎把人放在床上分开双腿，却被人慌忙一躲闪开了。  
“啊？没，没事。”  
“那，我去收拾收拾？”  
“嗯。”  
张云雷把两条光腿顺着沙发边放下来前后踢着，漫不经心的应了一声。  
#  
杨九郎边收拾着凌乱的小床边唠唠叨叨地念着这房子太小太旧，只有一张床，大晚上的做完还得换床单。等他从卧室出来再热了杯牛奶端到人边上的时候，张云雷早就抱着靠枕倚在沙发扶手上睡熟了。呼吸照平时加重了不少，胸口上下起伏，白皙的脸上潮红还未完全散去，白衬衣只剩三颗扣子系着，早就被折腾的满是褶皱，半敞的衣领下满是吻痕，眼角还挂着一颗没干的泪珠。  
杨九郎就这么站在沙发边举着杯子楞了良久，直到看见人紧紧蜷缩在一起的两条腿才打个激灵回过神来。俯下身吻去那滴眼泪，像刚进门那样给人抱起来，他太瘦了，蝴蝶骨在手心有点咯人，被放在床上的时候张云雷稍稍醒了一下，贴着杨九郎的胸口蹭了蹭。  
“嗯？”刚哭狠了人用鼻音闷哼了一声。  
杨九郎强忍着不把人折腾起来再要一次的欲望问：“醒了？要吃点东西吗？”  
张云雷把被子一卷转过身去背对杨九郎，自顾自的抽了两下鼻子，被冷落的人只能无奈的绕过去把手指插在张云雷发间捋了捋额前汗湿的几缕头发：“现在你是我的了，我不想你再委屈自己，所以以后可以经常来麻烦我了吗？”  
“嗯...”被窝里的人也不知听没听到，敷衍的答应了一下就垂下头又睡过去。  
“那我当你答应了。”  
#  
吻了吻爱人的眼睛，轻轻分开双腿检查有没有受伤，又给人换下了衣服。杨九郎起身站到客厅的窗前，已经是午夜了，街上没什么行人，月光冷冷清清的洒下了，手指间烟火星星点点落下，半空便投入陨灭。  
他不是没交过男朋友，也不是没睡过雏儿，但能让他谈这么久恋爱才忍心碰一下，亲了又亲抱了又抱还是不够，做完了还有耐心收拾床铺哄人睡觉的，张云雷是头一个。  
那人哪怕是接过再多次吻，在同一张床上醒来再多天也总是怯生生地望着他的时候，胃疼的时候自己捧着热水缩成一团，怕又被他训可怜兮兮的小声解释“真的只吃了一小口冰淇淋”的时候，他加班回家累到不想说话，那人小心翼翼地亲他嘴角哄他开心的时候，床上怕他扫兴硬把自己往前送的时候，每一秒每一帧都让人心颤，想狠狠疼他一辈子，把他按在身下折腾一次又一次。  
原来那个来者不拒，新鲜感过了就分的年轻浪子怕是就这样栽在一个唯唯诺诺的倔强小孩手里了，杨九郎这样想着，手上的烟自己慢慢烧到尾巴，烫在手指上，手腕抖了一下，一缕烟灰飘落在地。  
指间的痛感让人清醒几分：这辈子大概就是他了吧，反正也没什么不好的。  
#  
月光穿过薄薄一层窗帘罩在床沿，缩在被子里的人把脸贴在杨九郎手掌上，抖动的睫毛扫在手心有点发痒，尽管身体已经疲惫不堪，却还是睡不太安稳。  
“九郎？”  
“哎，在呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 熟悉我的应该知道这一章我憋了多久，最近是考试月忙着复习（都是借口），反正我又开始拖更了嘻嘻。  
> 放假争取日更，五月天完结后有两篇连载在计划中，到时候会问问大家的意见决定先开哪个。  
> 另：放心，我没有忘记音崽！  
> 既然都看到这里了，请各位看官老爷们给个三连➕关注吧！请给我个排面好吗！这太不容易了！没人理我会哭的！


End file.
